


Two O'Clock

by alistairweekend



Series: Multi-Warden!AU [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Multiple Wardens, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good old coffee shop AU starring barista Nialiss Mahariel and awkward love-struck nerd Leivi Tabris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two O'Clock

Nialiss didn’t think much of him when he first came in.

The kid — well, he wasn’t actually a kid. He was probably at least as old as Nialiss was. But there was something about his mannerisms that made it feel odd to call him a _man_. So she just called him a kid.

The first time he set foot in the little coffee shop, he immediately turned around and walked back out the door. It wasn’t until she looked back on the moment that Nialiss realized he had done so after seeing _her_. The dark-haired lady he had been with — one of the café’s regulars — furrowed her brow in confusion (but not necessarily surprise, Nialiss noted) and went back out after him. After that Nialiss didn’t really remember what happened. The day proceeded as normal.

A few days later, the kid returned, by himself this time. And contrary to his previous behavior, he marched straight up to the counter and ordered a plain black coffee. He stuttered a little when he said his order, but tried to hide his awkwardness by leaning an elbow on the counter and pushing up his thick-rimmed glasses. Of course, this only succeeded in making him more awkward. Nialiss did notice him staring at her a little, but she didn’t think much of it. Having albinism wasn’t something that people could easily ignore. She was used to being gawked at.

He didn’t look like the type to drink straight coffee, but Nialiss hid her bemusement behind her customer service face.

That was the first of many times the kid came in. He always ordered the same thing. And he stuttered every time. Nialiss offhandedly wondered if he had a speech impediment.

At one point, Nialiss caught a glimpse of him where he sat after he had ordered. He sipped his coffee… and his nose scrunched up in disgust. That was enough to make Nialiss physically raise an eyebrow. So she had been right. What was he doing ordering black coffee every day, then? Under any other circumstances Nialiss would write him off as just a weirdo and go back about her business. But she found herself more amused than repelled.

The next day, she interjected before he could order, the first time she had spoken anything other than her usual greeting and question. “Are you sure you want black coffee?”

The kid’s green eyes went wide and his face turned red to the tips of his ears. He made a somewhat strangled noise, but at the same time seemed strangely relieved. “Um. Y-Yes. Yeah,” he managed.

Nialiss raised her eyebrows but smiled. “Maybe a mocha…?” she coaxed.

He was silent for an agonizing moment. Nothing had ever reminded Nialiss so literally of a deer in the headlights.

“W-Well, what’s your favorite drink?” he finally got out, a little louder than it needed to be. At this point Nialiss doubted it would be possible for his face to turn any more red. “Unless – unless you like black coffee.”

She was taken off-guard by the question, but had to chuckle at the addendum, earning a surprised glance from one of her coworkers. While Nialiss was cordial with customers, she was known for being rather gruff. Suppressing the urge to shoot the offender a glare, Nialiss kept her attention straight ahead. “I… guess I’m rather fond of the chai tea latte,” she told him.

“I’ll take that, then!” He seemed to be calming down, despite the rushed words. His face was no longer quite so red. “Um.”

Nialiss looked up from the cash register. “Yes?”

“Are you— do you… have break? Anytime soon?”

“No, but I’m free after two.” The words came out automatically, and Nialiss blinked in surprise at herself, but when she thought about it she was okay with having said it. This kid was funny. She wouldn’t mind getting to know him better.

The kid in question was staring at Nialiss, dumbfounded. But as she waited patiently for him to continue, he straightened himself. “Okay. Uh.” He ran a hand through his mess of ginger hair. “I’m going to be honest, I didn’t expect you to answer like that.”

Nialiss felt heat creep up her neck as her situation sunk in. She was silently grateful when he finally spoke up again, preventing her from blurting something harsh.

“Can I pick you up at two, then?”

“Sounds good.” Did she just get asked on a date? She just got asked on a date. Despite her calm voice, Nialiss’ insides began to churn a little. She wasn’t used to being asked out on dates. But people who were going on a date should know each others’ names. “I’m Nialiss, by the way.”

“I know.” The kid’s face suddenly turned red again as he realized how strange that sounded. “B-Because of your name tag! Your name tag… has your name on it…” Flustered, he quickly changed the topic. “I’m Leivi!”

“Nice to meet you, Leivi.” A smile graced Nialiss’ lips once more and she stifled a laugh. Leivi bent down to sign his receipt, hiding his blushing face.

Once he was done, he left the counter and made a beeline for the door. “See you at two, Nialiss!” he threw over his shoulder with a grin and a wave.

“Wait—!” Nialiss tried calling after him, but he was gone in the blink of an eye. He didn’t get his drink.

She picked up the receipt, readying to put it away, but some extra script caught her eye. _The latte’s for you!_ was sloppily written in the top corner.

This time Nialiss couldn’t hide her flushed cheeks. Although she wouldn’t be able to have the latte, as Leivi had not accounted for the fact that she couldn’t drink while on the job, the gesture was sweet. And surprisingly smooth.

Nialiss was looking forward to two o'clock.


End file.
